


Nifflers Fix Bad days

by ArcticKittyCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Cute, Gen, Nifflers, Phaxxion you better be fucking happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticKittyCat/pseuds/ArcticKittyCat
Summary: Newt's had a bad day so far, and now?The Niffler's gotten out again...But maybe thats just what's needed to cheer him up again.





	Nifflers Fix Bad days

Newt Scamander's day had not been going well. That was putting it lightly, to say the least.

 

At first light, Newt had woken up rather peacefully, for once he hadn't been woken to the screeching of the Thunderbird, or the tickle of a Runespoor hovering over him nipping at one another. For once he had gotten the pleasure of waking up to the ring of his alarm clock, for many it would seem annoying, but for him it was a blessing that meant he had gotten a full eight hours of sleep. 

 

That phenomenon had set the former Hufflepuffs mood for the day, chipper and bouncy. A bundle of British sunshine according to Tina. Newts mood hadn't faltered for most of the afternoon, he tended to the sick animals and baby's first, as he did everyday, before moving on to feeding the bigger, more aggressive animals.

That task was surprisingly easy until the African Nundu, had gotten loose in manhattan.

It had taken the famous Newt Scamander six hours to tangle the Nundu up in a spell and harmlessly get him back to his habitat, but the MACUSA had long since been called and been on the scene, obliviating the minds of muggles who had seen too much and questioning Newt, at the end of the confrontation Newt had ended up with a serious warning and had been told to come speak to someone in MUCASA's Magical creatures control unit at a later date, Newt hadn't been listening enough to catch their name.

To make matters worse, once he had returned to Jacobs apartment to return to his case in peace, Tina had given him a scolding for letting a dangerous "beast" get loose, he had tried to explain that the Nundu just needed more care, but the woman had been less then enthusiastic to listen to him.

The cherry on the top however, had ended up being the escape of another magical creature, With a long snout and back fur...

The Niffler.

 

Newt Heaved a sigh as he trudged along the street of 1920s, glancing into each jewellery store he passed, hoping to see a ball of black fluff so he could return to Jacobs as soon as possible, it was getting late after all.

 

Running a hand through his tousled brown hair Newt was close to giving up and beginning his search again in the morning, it had been a god awful day. Turning and walking into the park that he had previously been planning to pass, Newt dragged his feet and placed himself down on a deserted bench as the sun began to set.

The brunette stayed like that for awhile, head tilted back, looking at the sky until his eyes drifted closed.

 

The man would of fallen asleep too, if it wasn't for the hard tug he felt on his trousers, jolting him into sitting straight. Looking down, Newts blue eyes connected his the fuzzy face of the Niffler he had been looking for the majority of the last four hours. Widening his eyes a fraction Newt let a small smile grace his face as said niffler, pouch full of all types of shiny possessions climbed up onto his lap, its little paws fiddled with a silver pocket watch it had undoubtedly stolen from some poor muggle.

Reaching out a hand Newt scratched the Niffler behind the ear, making the creature let out a sound of content while Newt chuckled at its antics.

 

The two sat for a while, the Niffler fiddling with things from its pouch, occasionally when Newt gave it a scratch on the head it would move and nuzzle its snout into the man's had, similarly to many muggle pets he found.

 

It was long since dark then the Niffler decided it was tired, letting out a yawn the fluffy magical creature stuffed its shiny belonging back in its pouch and looked and Newt before curling up in the man's lap.

 

Lifting the creature up and into his arms Newt started his track back to Jacobs apartment, fully cheered up by now. Who knew all he needed was a play session with a thieving little ball of fluff?

 

He decided he'd ignore the stolen objects for now.


End file.
